totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Specjalny SF: Total Drama: All-Stars
Specjalny SF: Total Drama: All-Stars - Fikcja z cyklu SF Totalnej Porażki Czyli szybka "predykcja" wydarzeń w piątym sezonie Totalnej Porażki, opracowana przez Lukaninho oraz Vamelii. Odcinki będą pisane w skrótach, a celem tej edycji SF jest podzielenie się z reszta użytkowników predykcją autorów. 14 starych uczestników powraca na Wawanakwe, gdzie zostają podzieleni na dwie drużyny - protagoniści (Heroiczne Chomiki) oraz antagoniści (Nikczemne Sępy). Kto tym razem sięgnie po milion?! Uczestnicy * Alejandro * Cameron * Courtney * Duncan * Gwen * Heather * Jo * Lightning * Lindsay * Mike * Sam * Scott * Sierra * Zoey Ankiety: Twój faworyt to: Scott Duncan Alejandro Lightning Courtney Zoey Mike Sierra Lindsay Heather Drużyny Heroiczne Chomiki * Cameron * Gwen * Lindsay * Mike * Sam * Sierra * Zoey * Courtney (Od 4 odcinka) Nikczemne Sępy * Alejandro * Courtney (Do 4 odcinka) * Duncan * Heather * Jo * Lightning * Scott Odcinki Odcinek 1: Starzy obozowicze, najsławniejsi z najsławniejszych, po raz kolejny pojawiają się na Wawanakwie, która pozostaje w połowie radioaktywna. Sierra i Heather odzyskały włosy, tak samo jak Alejandro i Scott odzyskali zdrowie, chociaż Alejandro ma nadal kilka blizn. Chris dzieli zawodników na dwie drużyny: Bohaterów (Heroiczne Chomiki - Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sierra, Lindsay, Sam oraz Gwen) oraz antagonistów (Nikczemne Sępy - Jo, Lightning, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Alejandro oraz Scott), po czym wprowadza obozowiczów do dobrze znanych im domków, oraz na stolowke, gdzie "mile" witają się z Chefem. Nie mieli jednak czasu na śniadanie, gdyż przyszedł czas od razu na zadanie. Drużyny musiały zbudować ogromna, wielkości co najmniej wodospadu wieże. Lepsze materiały do budowania otrzymują protagoniści, ku oburzeniu antagonistów, jednak Chris stwierdził, ze powinni sobie poradzić. Drużyny wzięły się za budowanie. Drużyna Chomików za kapitana nadzoru wyznaczyła Camerona, który zabrał się za plan budynku. Pozostali szukali wyznaczonych materiałów, z wyjątkiem Sama’a który siedział z nosem przy konsoli oraz Sierry, która nie mogła się pogodzić z brakiem Cody’ego. Zostaje w końcu pocieszona przez Zoey, która dodaje jej otuchy i zachęca do walki o milion dla Cody’ego, co bardzo motywuje Sierre i zaprzyjaźnia dziewczyny. Mike odkrywa nowa osobowość – Evil, ale nie mówi o tym nikomu. Gwen wymieniała miłosne spojrzenia z Duncan’em, oraz pomagała Lindsay w odróżnieniu cegły od patyków. U Sępów natomiast panował totalny chaos, gdyż każdy chciał dowodzić i powstała kłótnie. Jedynie wzajemnie wyzywający się Duncan oraz Courtney starali się coś działać, I budowali byle jak wieże. Nadal siwy Lightning postanowił natomiast wyrównać rachunki z Cameronem, I zakradł się do planu budowy Chomików, wykorzystując momentu nie uwagi kapitana Chomików, I wymazał kilka szczegółów. Po godzinie, wszystko było gotowe I nadszedł moment oceny Chrisa. Wieża chomików runęła, dlatego protagoniści przegrali. Na ceremonii wyleciał Cameron, który nominował tez sam siebie, bo już wygrał I myślał ze to on zawalił zadanie. Odcinek 2: Od pierwszych zmagań w kolejnym sezonie minęły niecałe 3 dni, a zawodników tradyjnie już czekało kolejne wyzwanie. Tradyjnie już rano zawodnicy lądują w stołówce, gdzie tradycyjnie pojawia się Chris i wyjawia zawodnikom że mają kilka minut by zjeść i pojawić się na wyzwaniu. W międzyczasie obydwie drużyny spoglądały na siebie nieufnie, ba! Każdy z zawodników miał widok sępa na każdego ze swoich rywali, zwłaszcza Jo mierzyła wrogim spojrzenie swojego kolege z drużyny Lightninga, który ponownie zapomniał że Jo to dziewczyna. Sam mimo śniadania pogrążony był w grze na konsoli, Al i Heather unikali spojrzeń na siebie, by nie wzbudzić czyiś podejrzenie. Sierra i tak znała prawdę. Po eliminacji Camerona, Mike znów znalazł się w problemie z osobowościami, ale jednak Zoey starała mu pomóc w walce. Zawodnicy spotkali się z Chrisem. Powitał ich kolejnym zadaniem, którym było poszukiwania Chefa, zgubionego "Niby" w lesie. Obie ekipy zareagowały z radością na takie proste wyzwanie. W drużynie Protantagonistów liderem siebie mianował Mike, bez przeciwu innych. Za to zwycięzcy ostatniego wyzwania wszczęli awanture kto będzie dowodził ekspedycją ratowniczą, i podzielili się na kilka mniejszych grupek (Alejando,Courtney,Heather), (Duncan, Ligtning) oraz (Jo ze Scottem) i tak wyruszyli na poszukiwania. Efektowność tych "dobrych" była jednak kiepska bo cały czas gre spowalniał Sam, który był w swoim świecie. Mimo oporu Zoey, Mike zabrał konsole Samowi i kazał mu pracować na rzec drużyny i tak trafili do jaskinii, z której musieli uciekać przez rozwścieczonego niedźwiadka. Wszystkie grupy Sępów krązyły w około lasu, nie zagłębiając się dalej, po za Jo i Scottem. Chomiki nadal dowodzone przez Mike zauważyły Chefa i zaczęły biec za nim, jednak kucharz wpadł na Jo i Scott'a i w ten sposób zwyciestwo powędrowało ponownie do Sępów. Na eliminacjach zagrożona była Sierra, jednak z wielkim hukiem z gry wyleciał Sam, który niekrył rozgoryczenia postawą innych. Odcinek 3: Kolejny dzień. Obozowicze w obu domkach drużynowych już stali na nogach. Drużyna Sępów. Po stałych kłótniach o dowodzenie, pomiędzy Jo, Lightning'iem i Heather o przywództwo, Scott i Alejandro zakładają cichy pakt pomiędzy sobą, chociaż obydwoje mają na celu wywalić jeden drugiego wywalić. Duncan zrozumiał, ze sytuacja w drużynie jest delikatna, dlatego proponuje Courtney rozejm, jednak ta stawia mu ultimatum: przyjmie propozycje rozejmu, jeśli Duncan rozstanie się z Gwen. Jo, Lightning i Heather ostatecznie ustalają, ze kapitanem zespołu zostanie lepsza dzisiaj w zadaniu osoba. U Chomików było mniej kłótni, ale za to więcej zawodu. Tym razem lekko podłamana z powodu drugiej z rzędu porażki Zoey pocieszała Sierra. Mike odkrywa, ze jest nowa, zła osobowość ujawnia się podczas kontaktu na radioaktywnej części wyspy, co odkrywa przypadkiem Lindsay. Evil Mike zakochuje się w Lindsay, a Lindsay w nim (będąc przekonana ze to Tyler). Na szczęście Mike w porę powraca do siebie, i prosi, aby Lindsay nikomu nic nie powiedziała. Godzinę później drużyny spotykają się w stołówce. Duncan unika Gwen, która od razu wysłała Courtney groźne spojrzenie. Kiedy przyszedł Chris, przyszedł tez czas na zadanie. Zadaniem na ten dzień okazało się wydobycie skarbu z katakumb. Do wyboru drużyny miały 4 tunele pełne pułapek (ogień, woda, ziemia, lód) , i tylko w jednym znajdował się skarb. Drużyna chomików wybrała ziemie, czego wyboru od razu pożałowali. Po kilku krokach napotkali grupę pająków, która "pochłonęła" Sierre oraz Gwen. Mike przemienił się w Swetlane, i zabierając ze sobą Lindsay oraz Zoey udało uciec im się przed pająkami na koniec tunelu, który okazał się pusty, i musieli wrócić we trójkę się i wybrać inny. Sępy stracili sporo czasu na kłótnie, ale zdecydowali się wybrać ogień. Oni również nie mieli lekko, gdyż w tunelu było tak gorąco, ze para uniemożliwiała im widok. Na koniec tunelu z trudem doszli tylko Lightning, Jo oraz Heather. Niestety, koniec tego tunelu również był pusty. Pozostała trojka chomików (Zoey, Mike oraz Lindsay) ostatecznie wybrali lód. Z sufitu tunelu spadały na nich liczne sople, toteż zmuszeni byli do biegu. Nagle spostrzegli się, ze goni ich Saskwaczanakwa i się rozdzielili. Sępom pozostał ostatni tunel - woda. Z każdym krokiem poziom wody wzrastał, aż zmuszeni byli do nurkowania. W pewnym momencie napotkali na drodze ogromna ośmiornice, która uwięziła Heather oraz Lightning'a. Jo widziała przed sobą skrzynie, jednak Heather i Lightning ściskani byli co raz mocniej... Chris czekał na zawodników przed tunelem. Jako pierwsi wyszli z pustymi rekami Zoey, Mike oraz Lindsay. Dopiero potem wyszła Jo, która miała oczywiście skrzynie. Niestety, Chris zadecydował, ze wygrywają Chomiki, ponieważ pozostało ich więcej.. Na ceremonii po raz pierwszy pojawiają się sępy. Wszystko rozstrzyga się ostatecznie pomiędzy Lightning'iem i Jo. Odpada Jo, ponieważ drużyna nie mogła przebaczyć jej pozostawienia reszty w środku. Odcinek 4: Nadszedł czas kolejnego dnia i kolejnego wyzwania. Jak zwykle rano obozowicze wylegiwali się w domkach. Lightning i Heather toczyli dalej boje o bycie liderem w drużynie, jednak między nich wtrąciła się Courtney i powiedziała że ona z doświadczeniem będzie idealnym kapitanem, Heather i Lightning zmierzyli ją wzrokiem, a reszta patrzyła na to z przymrużeniem oka. Chomiki były rodem w euforii, pierwsze wygrane zadanie Sierra i Zoey skumały się na poważnie i zaproponowała by dołączyła do tajnego sojuszu jej i Mike, na co Sierra bez problemu przystała. Mike za to nadal niepotrafił okiełznać swojej nowej osobowości, gdy znalazł się po radioaktywnej części Wyspy i znów powtarza się ostatnia sytuacja z Lindsay, jednak dźwiek, zbiórki zawodników na pomost pomógł powrócić Mike'owi do osobości. Na spotkaniu z zawodnikami Chris ogłosił, że drużyna Sępów pójdzie do pokoju zwierzeń i zagłosuje kto ma zmienić drużynę. Lightning, Heather i Alejandro(namówiony przez Heather) zagłosowali na Courtney i to ona musiała zmienić drużynę na zupełnie nową. Courtney zła z tego powodu nie mogła nic jednak poradzić i zmieniła drużynę. Po zmiane drużyne, Chris w sarkastyczny sposób ogłosił że następny wyzwaniem będzie sparodiowanie popularnej w całej Europie, Eurowizji (mówie tak, by mnie Milosław nie zabił xD). Każda drużyna dostała czas na przygotowanie jakiegoś wykonawcy oraz przygotowanie niesamowitej scenerii. Sępy zaczęły przygotowania, a Lightning łaził za Heather, że to on ma być kapitanem. Heather się wkurzyła i powiedziała że zgadza i Lightning ma przygotować wszystko łącznie z piosenką i scenerią, a Sępy zaczęły się przyglądać wyczynom. Lightning wziął swoje koszulki sportowe i porozdawał wszystkim "kolegom". Zaczął się we wszystkim gubić, a Sępy miały z niego beke. Chomiki, mimo dołączenia Courtney starały się działać tak jak wcześniej. Mimo wszystko Courtney zdecydowała że piosenkę wykona Gwen, na co oburzona była sama niezainteresowana, ale poparł ją sojusz Sierry z Zoey i Mikem. Lindsay wzruszyła ramionami zdezorientowana. Courtney wyznaczyła plany i kazała uszyć kolorowy strój Gwen i by zrobić jej makijaż w barwach tęczy. Na przeglądzie Eurowizyjnej Porażki roku, Chris usłyszał fatalny śpiew Lightning'a, śpiewał o tym jaki on jest wspaniały i w ogóle że futbol amerykański jest wspaniały. Chris się cały załamał, a Chef pokazał tylko 2 pkt Eurodramatomiernikiem. Następny czekał nas występ Gwen, która wystąpiła w jakiejś skocznej piosence, a ona stała sztywno i była cała wściekła. Courtney mimo wszystko stała w skowronkach. Chris i Chef nie podjęli się oceny tej dramatycznej piosenki i skazali Chomiki na ceremonie. Na ceremonii, dzięki Courtney wyleciała Gwen, która otrzymała głosy od Courtney, Sierry i Lindsay, która pomyliła swój głos. Odcinek 5: Kolejny, spokojny ranek na Wawanakwie. Drużyny już wstały. Dziewczyny z drużyny Chomików znajdowały się właśnie od godziny w łazience. Courtney jest bardzo dumna faktem, ze pozbyła się Gwen i stara się zdobyć zaufanie dziewczyn z zespołu. Nie może jednak przekonać do końca do siebie Zoey, której szkoda było Gwen, toteż pomiędzy dziewczynami rodzi się mały konflikt. W międzyczasie, ostatni chłopak w drużynie Mike stara się zapanować nad osobowościami, jednak Evil Mike jest za silny, i przejmując chwilowo kontrole nad Mike'm, zakłada tajny sojusz z Duncan'em, mając na celu wyeliminowanie Scott'a. W międzyczasie, u Sępów Lightning bardzo puszył się ostatnim zwycięstwem, co strasznie irytowało pozostałych. Duncan przeczuwa, ze zmiana drużyny Courtney nie była dla niego zbytnio korzystna, toteż za namową Evil Mike, nakłania do cichego paktu Heather. Heather zgadza się, widząc jak Courtney nadal podrywa Alejandro, żeby wzbudzić u Duncan'a jeszcze większą zazdrość. Scott jedynie siedzi cicho w kącie, przyjmując taktykę cichej myszy, chcąc zostać w cieniu przez pewien czas, żeby uniknąć podejrzeń. Nadeszła chwila wyzwania. Chef zaprosił zawodników na stolowke, gdzie na drużyny czekały już stoły pełne "smakołyków". Napaleni na pyszne śniadanie zawodnicy zawiedli się, kiedy po odkryciu pokryw ujrzeli: ślimaki w skarpetkowym sosie ze skarpet Beth, aparat Beth polany sosem ze strupów z kolan Beth, kanapka z sandałów Beth oraz wiele, wiele innych Bethowych przysmaków. Zadaniem okazał się quiz z wiedzy z poprzednich sezonów TD. Karą za błędną odpowiedź, było skosztowanie jednej z pysznych potraw. Wygrywa osoba, która najdłużej wytrzyma w grze bez puszczenia pawia. Kiedy zabawa się zaczęła, z gry szybko odpadli: Lightning, Lindsay oraz Courtney. Pozostali dzielnie walczyli, jednak po dłuższej chwili na placu boju pozostali tylko Scott, Duncan oraz wszystko wiedząca o TD Sierra, która ani razu nie musiała skosztować jeszcze Beth'owego dania. Scott i Duncan wymiękli, toteż Sierra zapewniła Chomikom drugie zwycięstwo. Przed ceremonią Evil Mike spotkał się z Duncan'em, i naradzili się co do głosu. Evil Mike obiecał Duncan'owi, ze w zamian za takie glosowanie postara się "popracować" nad Courtney. Na ceremonii, o ostatnią piankę modlili się Lightning i Scott. Ostatecznie odpada Lightning, otrzymując 3 glosy (Duncan, Scott, Heather) - Evil Mike wolał najpierw zemścić się na Lightning'u, gdyż dowiedział sie podsłuchując nagrania u Chrisa, o wrobieniu Camerona, natomiast Scott dwa (Alejandro, Lightning) Odcinek 6: Odcinek 7: Odcinek 8: Odcinek 9: Odcinek 10: Odcinek 11: Odcinek 12: Odcinek 13: Tabela Eliminacji * Legenda: : - Zwycięzca sezonu : - Zwycięstwo drużyny : - Zwycięstwo indywidualne, wklad w zwyciestwo druzynowe : - Drugie miejsce w zadaniu drużynowym : - Przegrana drużynowa : - Przegrana indywidualna : - Zagrożenie : - Zaginiecie : - Eliminacja (w głosowaniu) : - Eliminacja (z powodu przegranej w konkurencji) : - Eliminacja (za złamanie regulaminu) : - Dobrowolna eliminacja : - Bez rozstrzygnięcia : - W tym odcinku nie było zadania : - Nieaktywny/-a Ciekawostki * Pierwsza próba współpracy Luki i Vamelii. ;3 * Obydwoje już przewidzieli, kto może wygrać. * Obydwoje nie wykluczają, ze w przyszłości jeszcze wspólnie nad czymś będą pracować. ;) Kategoria:Fikcje Vamelii Kategoria:Fikcje Lukaninho